Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat exchange system.
Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a heat exchange system in the related art. In this heat exchange system of an outdoor fan unit for an air conditioner, multiple grids 1 are disposed at an exhaust outlet 6 of a box 4, a blower 2 is disposed in the box 4 and below the grid 1, and the blower 2 comprises a drive motor 7, and a wind blade 9 or a wind wheel disposed on a motor shaft 8 of the drive motor 7. Problems with the system are: 1) rotational inertia of the drive motor 7 of the blower 2 is small, the wind blade 9 of the blow 2 is far away from the exhaust outlet 6, and thus having a high wind pressure coefficient, large wind resistance, and low efficiency, which causes the blower 2 to blow small amount of wind from the exhaust outlet 6 of the box 4, and thus an ideal blowing effect cannot be facilitated; 2) the drive motor 7 of the blower 2 has large fluctuation in rotating torsion, namely large resonance, which causes the wind blade 9 or the wind wheel to rotate unstably, and affects blowing effects; 3) the heat exchange system employing the blower structure is low efficient and power consuming, and cannot meet requirement of the current society for energy conservation and environmental protection.